Showstopper
by ladyjax7941
Summary: Santana throws down a challenge. Mercedes bares  almost  all. Written for kink bingo on Dreamwidth. Prompt: exposure/striptease


**Summary:** Santana throws down a challenge. Mercedes bares (almost) all. Written for kink_bingo on Dreamwidth in 2010. **Prompt**: exposure/striptease.

**Rating:** M (for the striptease)

**Disclaimer:** _Glee _and the associated characters belongs to its copyright holders. This work was written for entertainment purposes only and not for profit.

* * *

><p>"<em>Gypsy<em>," Kurt said authoritatively, "is most definitely a classic. Tragedian mother/daughter relationship bound up together with songs."

Mercedes shook her head and poured herself some more punch. "Kurt, only you would describe a musical about a burlesque performer as a tragedian mother/daughter relationship." She took a sip of her drink and continued, "But I agree it's got some killer songs." Pausing, she then said, "Don't tell Rachel I said that."

"Why not?"

"Because she'd never let me forget it that I actually know something about musicals. We'd be stuck singing them even more than we do now," Mercedes said, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

Kurt nodded. "You're right. My lips are sealed."

In the aftermath of their loss at Regionals, Puck invited everyone back to his house for a combination pool/drown your sorrows party. Yes, there was a little alcohol secreted in the punch and no doubt something thoroughly inappropriate would happen but at the moment, no one really cared. They'd crash on his living room floor and in the morning, they'd get up, nursing hangovers and eat the pancakes that Mrs. Puckerman was sure to make. And while everyone had looked at Puck like he'd grown another head when he hatched this scheme, no one wanted to say no. It was easier to be together than it was to be alone.

The guys had migrated outside while the girls, and Kurt, were inside. They'd moved from one subject to another, slowly getting tipsy until they hit the _Gypsy_ conversation. Luckily it had come at a point when Rachel had excused herself to go to the bathroom so they'd be over it by the time she got back.

"Truth or dare time," Santana called out.

"This can only end in disaster," Tina opined and finished off her punch. She handed her cup to Brittany who filled it and handed it back.

"What can only end in disaster?" Rachel asked as she came back into the room. She sat down and tucked her legs beneath her as the others giggled. "What? What is it?"

"Santana" Kurt said, his thumb over his shoulder pointing at the girl in question, "suggested a game of truth or dare. Tina offered the opinion that it can only end in disaster, which I can only agree with. However, since we'll probably remember none of this in the morning due to the punch, I say we go for it."

"Oh hell, why not?" Quinn said. The others agreed and got comfortable.

"Alright then," Santana looked around the room and her gaze landed on Mercedes. "Mercedes, truth or dare."

"Oh no, you didn't," Mercedes muttered under her breath. She flipped her hair back and stared back at Santana. "Dare"

Brittany bumped Santana and they shared a secret grin. "You have to pick a piece of music and you have to do a striptease." There were catcalls all around and Santana held up her hands in mock innocence. "What? We were talking about _Gypsy_. It's about stripping. Why not?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Mercedes cut in first. "Technically, it's about burlesque but that doesn't matter right now." She stood up. "My choice of music, right?"

Santana smirked and nodded.

"Fine then."

"Sweetie, you don't have to." Kurt whispered but Mercedes placed her fingers on his lips.

"I got this," she said and gave him a cheeky grin. As she moved over to the entertainment center, Mercedes thought about what Santana was trying to do. It's not like Mercedes hadn't encountered girls like her before: skinny and pretty and thinking they had the world at her feet.

She took her time, looking through the Puckermans' musical selections (allowing herself a knowing grin when she came across Neil Diamond's _Hot August Night_) until she came to exactly what she was looking for. Mercedes slipped the CD into the player and hit the pause button before turning back to the rest of the girls. She looked at Santana and then over to Kurt. "Kurt, honey, if you want to stay, that's cool but don't think you have to."

Kurt gulped his punch and kept his seat. "I'll turn my head if it gets to be too much."

Mercedes pressed play.

_This may come  
>This may come as some surprise<br>But I miss you  
><em>_I can see through  
>All of your lies<br>But still I miss you_

Sade's sultry voice floated through the air as Mercedes swayed to the music. Closing her eyes, she let it fill her then she slipped her jacket off one shoulder, rolling it backward before sliding it off the other, repeating the shoulder action then letting it drop to the floor.

_He takes her love, but it doesn't feel like mine  
>He tastes her kiss, her kisses are not wine,<br>They're not mine_

_He takes, but surely she can't give what I'm feeling now  
>She takes, but surely she doesn't know how<em>

Mercedes rolled her hips, her hands skimming her sides, framing then moving upward just missing her breasts. Stretching her arms out in front of her, Mercedes slid her fingers over her skin as though she wore a pair of opera-length gloves before she dipped her knees again and shimmed upward. She turned away from her audience, then cast a look over her shoulder.

_Is it a crime  
>Is it a crime<br>That I still want you  
>And I want you to want me too<em>

_My love is wider,  
>Wider than Victoria Lake<br>My love is taller,  
>Taller than the empire state<em>

_It dives and it jumps  
>And it ripples like the deepest ocean<br>I can't give you more than that,  
>Surely you want me back<em>

The first button slid through the hole easily, followed by the second and third. By the time she got to the fourth and fifth, her blouse was loose enough for it to fall teasingly off her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder again, winking at Santana. She caught a glimpse of Quinn grinning before she turned round again and undid the last button. Mercedes tossed her head back, shook it so her hair fell back away from her face and kept dancing.

_It dives and it jumps  
>I can't give you more than that,<br>Surely you want me back_

The music rose and broke before sliding back into the groove. Mercedes shrugged and her blouse slid down her arms. She caught it just before it hit the floor. Lifting her arm gracefully, she dropped it. A small part of her brain checked in: was she wearing her cutest bra or the crappy one? A quick look down confirmed that it was the cute one with the front closure.

_Yeah_, she thought, _check it, Santana. I'm beautiful and you'll just have to deal_. No one spoke. The music played and Mercedes danced on.

_Is it a crime  
>Is it a crime<br>That I still want you  
>And that I want you to want me too<em>

Turning around, Mercedes peeled back one side, offering a hint of lush breast before covering it again.

"Oh, wow, " breathed Rachel. Mercedes smiled and did it again with the other side.

"You won't," Santana taunted.

_It dives and it jumps  
>And it ripples like the deepest ocean<br>I can't give you more than that,  
>Surely you want it back.<em>

She executed a turn that would make Mr. Shue proud, once more giving her back to her audience, sliding down one strap, then the other until she could slide her bra down her arms, very much like she did with her blouse, catching it with her hand, this time covering her ample breasts with the other. One last teasing look and she dropped it to the floor as the music came to an end.

Applause and catcalls from the rest of the girls was her reward even as Kurt stepped in to hand her her blouse. "You are crazy," he said, smiling. "It's why I love you."

"Thanks," Mercedes said. She slid into her blouse and buttoned one button so she could turn around and face Santana. "So, good enough for you?"

Her voice died away as her eyes found Puck's in the doorway.

_Tell me, is it a crime?_

* * *

><p><em>Is It A Crime <em>lyrics © Angel Music Ltd  
>Songwriters: Adu; Matthewman; Hale<br>From the album __The Best of Sade__


End file.
